Super Smash Brothers Truth or Dare
by supahfreefallah
Summary: Dare any of your favorite smashers!Also, the Melee characters,Assist trophys, and pokeball pokemon are available to dare. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Super Smash Bros Truth or Dare**

The camera zooms in on a deserted island with two board looking figures on it

?: When are they going to arrive?

? : Apparently they are going to arrive now.

?: I know! I'll just warp them here!

?: *muttering* why didn't you do that in the first place?

Suddenly, a portal appears, dropping the Smashers onto a beach on the island.

Bowser: WHAT THE- HEY! I was about to destroy Mario!

Zelda: Suuuuuurrrrrre. And Gannondorf actually took over Hyrule…

Snake: What are we doing here, anyway?

?: You came here…TO DIE

Everyone:*GASP*

?: Charge!

Charge: What? I was only trying to be dramatic. No need to be such a sourpuss Battery. Besides, it's pretty close to what's **ACTUALLY **going to happen to them.

Toon Link: And what would that be?

Battery: You are going to be in a truth or dare.

Microsoft Sam: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Charge: GTFO Microsoft Sam. Oh, and if any of you guys try to run, I laced the water 20 feet out with portals which will teleport you to that volcano over there *points to a volcano*

Lucario: Wow. How did we miss that?

Battery: Because you didn't look up.

Charge: On a 4th wall breaking note, send in those dares Peeps. Send them by PM so we can torture these Smashers Legally!

Smashers: *sweat drop*

*_**Disclaimer*:**_

I do not own super smash bros brawl as that is owned by Nintendo. However, I DO own Charge, Battery, and the desert island. Oh wait, no I don't, The Island is Wuhu so that is owned by Nintendo as well.

Mario: How-a Much-a are we-a getting paid for this-a again?

Me: One Million dollers in your form of currency

Wario: Oh yeah, THAT's why I joined.

Me: How did you like the first chapter? Was it good?Bad?To rushed? Anyway, review and send in those dares by PM.


	2. Fist Dares A Charm

SSBB TRUTH OR DARE  
Chapter 2: First Dare's A Charm

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the cast of Super Smash Bros Brawl or Wuhu Island. Those Rights belongs to Nintendo, Sega, Capcom, and Konami. I also do not The Big Gay DANCE. I DO however, own Charge the Hedgehog and Battery the Hedgehog.**_

Charge: Allllrighty then, now that we have some dares, we can finally start recording. LET'S BRING OUT THOSE DARES!

*Large, green screen flies out of the volcano*

Charge: This is what the dares will be showing up on. Personal dares, however, will be mailed to me.

Battery: Alright, Time for the first dare.

_Ruipcc: Dare for PKMN trainer_

_I dare him to throw his Master Ball at a Pidgey, and then make him meet a wild Shiny Arceus._

Charge: Here you go Pokémon Trainer.* Hands him a pokedex with the Pidgey and Arceus slots empty* I need you to complete the pokedex in that tall grass over there.

Pokémon Trainer: This will be easy!*walks into tall grass*

*cue Pokémon Kanto battle theme*

Random Box: Wild Pidgey appeared.

PKMN trainer: Alright! A Pidgey! Go Squirtle!

Random Box: Pidgey is level 100.

PKMN Trainer: Oh….. Well then. Master Ball go!

*Ball rattles once, then clicks*

PKMN Trainer: Hooray! I caught the Pidgey! Now all I need is the Arceus.

*cue Arceus battle theme*

Random Box: Wild Arceus appeared.

*stars come from the Arceus*

PKMN trainer: *poker face* Wow. So…. Beautiful… Master Ball!

Random Box: *troll face* You don't have any Master balls left. Even with hacks.

PKMN trainer: FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUU

Random Box: PKMN Trainer used self-destruct. PKMN trainer fainted. Wild Arceus fainted.

Battery: 0.o what just happened?

Charge: Simple. Because pkmn trainer didn't have any master balls to catch the Arceus, he exploded.

Battery: Ooooookkkkkkkk… Next dare.

_SuperHedgehog_

_Peach, Tell Sonic he's totally cute and you wanna date him, then kiss him_

Peach: Sonic?

Sonic: Yes Peach?

Peach: You're cute! *proceeds to kiss sonic passionately*

Sonic: HO- Oh wait. This isn't half bad.

Charge: Ahhhh. Young love. WE MUST NOW MOVE ON TO SAVE DA TOASTERS WHICH HOLD THE MUSTARD OF DOOM!

Battery: *face palms*

_Raikou927_

_here are a few truths and dares for the Super Smash Brothers Truth or Dare_

dares: Sonic you must stay in water for 20 seconds or Amy will chase you, Meta Knight use your mask as a frisbee and hit Snake Bowser and Ganondorf, Yoshi eat this apple before Kirby can eat it, Mewtwo throw this giant bomb at Lucario without blowing it up, Ganondorf block the Falcon Punch with your Warlock punch and see what happens, Shadow listen to "Can you feel the Sunshine" for 20 minutes without a break, Kirby eat everything that you can see  
truths: Sonic why are you afraid of water, Dedede are you a better king than Bowser and Ganondorf if so throw Gordos at them, R.O.B what's it like being a robot, Snake how many people have you killed, Luigi do you think you can get out of Mario's shadow

Charge: Well, In you go!

Sonic: NOOOOO I don't wanna die!

Charge: Do it or we'll sic Amy on you. *mumbling* She's especially mad after she saw what you did with Peach

Sonic: I'LL DO IT! I'LL DO IT! *jumps in water*

Charge:20, 19, 18, 17, 16, 15, 14, 13, 12,11…

Sonic: Hey, this isn't so bad!

Charge: 3, 2, 1

*cue drowning music*

Sonic : OH SHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT!

Charge: You can come o-

Sonic: SHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT! * jumps out of water*FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK!

Charge: Congratulations Sonic. You won the most swear words in a row award.(17)

Meta Knight: *chuckles* Ok. Go Long!*throws mask*

The mask proceeds to hit Snake, Bowser and Ganondorf in the face.

Bowser, Snake, and Ganondorf: YOU DARE HIT US IN THY FACE! YOU MUST DIE!

*they all proceed to fire their lasers at meta knight, frying him to dust*

Suddenly, an apple drops onto the island.

Yoshi: YOSHI!(MY APPLE!)

Kirby: POYO!(NO, IT'S MY APPLE!)

Charge: Ok. I want a good, clean, brawl. No items, fox only, final destination.

*Yoshi then eats up the apple, ruining the point of the Brawl*

Battery:*face palms* What was the point of THAT?

Charge: *Gives Mewtwo a Bomb* Here. Throw this at Lucario

Mewtwo: Gladly *throws bomb*

Lucario: WHAT THE FU-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM

Mewtwo: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Captain Falcon: FALCOON PAWNCH

Ganondorf : NOPE. HHHHRRRRAAAAGGGHHHH

Charge : *readies reset button*

BBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Charge: *presses reset button*

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Dedede: What the hell just happened?

Charge: Oh nothing.

Battery: Here, Shadow listen to this * hands him ipod with super glued cover and gorilla glued earbuds*

Shadow: Ok…. *puts in earbuds*

*Ipod reaches 20 minute loop of can you feel the sunshine*

Ipod: _Can you see?  
The sun is shining on me.  
It makes me feel so free. So alive.  
It makes me want to survive.  
And the sky.  
It makes me feel so high.  
The bad times pass me by.  
'Cause today is gonna be a brighter day!_

Can you feel the sunshine?  
Does it brighten up your day?  
Don't you feel that sometimes, you just need to run away?  
Reach out for the sunshine.  
Forget about the rain.  
Just think about the good times, and they will come back again.

( ..feel the sunshine.. )

Without you.  
There's nothing for me to do.  
Can you feel the sunshine too? It's gonna proove.  
It makes me feel brand new.  
When you're here,  
I wish you were always near.  
'Cause everything's so clear.  
And today is gonna be a brighter day!

Can you feel the sunshine?  
Does it brighten up your day?  
( ..brighten up your day.. )  
Don't you feel that sometimes, you just need to run away?  
Reach out for the sunshine.  
Forget about the rain.  
Just think about the good times, and they will come back again.

When the sun goes down, I feel like I am waiting  
For another day, when the clouds go away.

( Can you feel it? Ooohoo. Can you feel it? Ohoh! Can you feel it? Ohohoh! )

Can you feel the sunshine?  
Does it brighten up your day?  
( ..brighten up your day.. )  
Don't you feel that sometimes, you just need to run away?  
Reach out for the sunshine.  
Forget about the rain.  
Just think about the good times, and they will come back again.

Can you feel the sunshine?  
Does it brighten up your day?  
( ..brighten up your day.. )  
Don't you feel that sometimes, you just need to run away?  
( ..need to run away.. )  
Reach out for the sunshine.  
Forget about the rain.  
Just think about the good times, and they will come back again.

Can you feel the sunshine?  
( Can you feel it? )  
Does it brighten up your day?  
( ..brighten up your day.. )  
Don't you feel that sometimes, you just need to run away?  
( You just need to run away! )  
Reach out for the sunshine.  
( Reach out! )  
Forget about the rain.  
Just think about the good times, and they will come back again.

Whoaoh-ohoh-ohohoh!  
..brighten up your day..  
You just need to run away!  
Reach out! You gotta reach out!  
Come back again!  
You gotta reach out!

*Repeats for 15 more minutes*

Shadow: *eyes start glowing red* …..

…

…

…

….

..

…

….

…

…

…

DIE!

Chaos!

Charge: Oh shit* Makes Shield that he can't destroy, only teleport*

Shadow: BLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT !

BBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Charge: *presses reset button*

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Ness: Hold on, I need to process what just happened.

365 minutes later…

Ness: OK I'm done.

Kirby: *Starts inhaling the entire island*

Villager: Well… we're screwed.

*Immovable stone falls on Kirby*

Charge: That'll keep him there.

Sonic: Simple. I'm afraid of water because I CAN'T SWIM! Also the drowning music creeps me out*shudders*

Dedede: Hell yeah I'm better than them. They can have…. THE BIG GAY DANCE!*Starts throwing Gordos*

Ganondorf and Bowser: OWOWOWOWOWOOWOWOWOWOWOOWOWOWOw!

R.O.B: It's actually quite simple. Well, aside from the fact that everybody tries to charge their Ipads, 3DSs, PsP vitas, ect.

Snake: How many people? Ummmmmmm…

Owl: Let's find out. A one, a twho, a three…

One day later.

Owl: IT'S OVER 9,000!?

Charge: Hey you said that wrong.

Owl: How?

Charge: There were a few question marks in there.

Owl: How would YOU know?

Charge: I can see words in text using author powers!

Battery: Before we start breaking the wall, Luigi, do you think you can get out of Mario's shadow?

Luigi: Yes, Because IT'S THE YEAR OF LUIGI SUKAHS!

Charge: Ok then. Well, that's all the dares we have now, so see you next cha-err episode.

Kirby: POYO (But what about me?)

Charge: Oh yeah, Give us at least 7 dares or Kirby gets it.

Battery: Ok then, bye-bye!


	3. Im to lazy to think of a name

_**A/N:**__ Sorry for the long wait. I just haven't got the time to get on the computer. But that changes now. So enjoy the chapter!_

SSB TRUTH OR DARE

Chapter 3: The chapter in which I'm too lazy to think of a name

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the cast of super smash bros. Those rights belong to Nintendo, Konami, Sega, and Capcom**_

Charge: Finally, we have gotten some dares. Now we can DIE-ermm make the episode.

Battery: *face palms* Anyway, time for the first dare of the chapter!

_Warpzone11: I dare Lucario and Shadow to rule the world with their awesomeness!  
I dare Mew to kill Mewtwo for blowing up Lucario and I dare Mewtwo to rule the  
moon with his awesomeness.  
I also dare the nintendo characters to do the dance they do at the end of  
tetrus(i can't spell it).  
I dare Samus to destroy all technology and I dare Pikachu to kill all pokemon  
trainers_

Lucario: * Looks at shadow* You thinking what I'm thinking?

Shadow: Maybe… Free swiss rolls?

Lucario: HELL YEAH

Shadow: WWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO FFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEE SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

Battery: 0.o ummmmm… Mew, mewtwo blew up lucario.

Mew: HE WHAT?! *Looks at mewtwo very evilly (if that's a word)*

Mewtwo: Shit…

Mew: IMMA FIREN MAH LAZAHHH! BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGG

:((========================================================

Random voice: Mew used ULTIMATE LAZAH! It's super effective! Foe mewtwo fainted.

Charge: hmm. We have a lot of extended words.

Random voice: Charge used max revive on mewtwo

Charge: mewtwo, rule the moon it's in the dare.

Mewtwo: ? the moon? MOAR WAVES! * moves the moon closer to earth.

*Suddenly; random ostriches, dragons, space ships (I see what you did there Russia) and blimps fly and run around*

Pit:*randomly starts playing the fiddle* What the?

Samus: Why am I playing a bass?

Mario and Luigi: BASS?! WHERE?! * start jumping around*

Link: Well, at least a flute is close to an ocarina.*plays flute*

Bowser: *playing accordion* Out of _ALL _the instruments, I _HAD _to get the accordion.

Donkey Kong: *beating on drum* OOH OOH OOH! (YAY A DRUM!)

Peach: *Clapping* Jolly good show!

Battery: NEXT!

Charge: Samus, Destroy all technology.

Samus: *stops playing* Wait wut?

Charge: DO IT ELSE YOU DIE ! And then do every dare!

Samus: Ok. *pouts* Ima firen mah lazer

*static*

* * *

**The ending was a bit rushed. I know. However, how would YOU end this. Also, this is aired on TV**


End file.
